


♡ JB One Shot ♡

by Jieee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jaebum-Centric, M/M, More Fluff, Sweet, clingyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Compilation of JB one shot..• All these stories are from my ideas and imagination.. If you see any similar story with mine, please forgive me...• All the characters is based from the real life. But the plots is just a creation.





	1. Nightmare (JackBum)

Jackson wake up from his sleep suddenly. He was sweating so much and his heartbeat was beating so fast. He just had a bad dream. Huh.. Jackson sigh heavily. He looked at the empty bed besides him. He quickly grabbed his phone on the desk next to the bed and call someone. 

 

Ring.. Ring..

 

"Hello? Jack? Why are you not sleeping yet? It's already 1 in the morning." a tired voice asked Jackson who lying on the empty bed he looked early while gripping his phone tightly. 

 

"Jaebum hyung.. I-I.. How long your meeting gonna be?" Jackson asked shuttered while looking around the room. 

 

"Jackson? What's wrong? Why your voice sounds like that? Is something happen?" Jaebum asked worriedly when he heard Jackson's breathe heavily. 

 

"Hyung.. I'm scared.. Can you come back to the room now? I can't sleep.." Jackson said while hugging the leader's pillow. He inhale the leader's scent slowly. He always like the leader's scent because his scent can makes him calm and feels safe. 

 

"Okay2.. I will be there. Calm down okay?" Jaebum said quickly to Jackson and he just nodded his head and hang up. He then stare at the door, waiting for the leader to come. 

 

About 3 minutes later, the door open and appear his leader that makes him feels safe. 

 

"Hyungggg! You're back!" Jackson shout while jump from the bed and quickly hugged the poor leader. 

 

"Ohhh!"

 

"Hyungg! Thank you for coming back." Jackson said relieved while hugging the leader's body tightly. Jaebum who shocked by the rapper's behaviour, just patted the younger's back gently while smile. 

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jaebum asked worriedly. 

 

"Err.. I-I.. I'm scared." Jackson said weakly while still hugging the leader. Jaebum become more worried because Jackson suddenly started to cry. 

 

"Okay Jack. Calm down. I'm here now." Jaebum said softly while playing with Jackson's blond hair.

 

Jackson nodded his head but he didn't let go the leader. They stand in the middle of the room, hugging for 10 whole minutes with Jaebum caressing Jackson's hair while humming some tune. 

 

"Jackson..?" Jaebum call the younger softly. 

 

"Yes hyung?" 

 

"Why don't you give me 2 minutes to change my clothes and then we can go to sleep. Okay?" Jaebum said while his hands still caressing the younger's hair. Jackson nodded his head weakly and pull away from the leader's body. 

 

"You sit on my bed for awhile and I'll be right back!" 

 

Jaebum went to the toilet for 2 minutes and then he went out wearing a oversized T-shirt and a sweatpants.

 

"I'm done. Let's go to sleep~~" Jaebum said while pulled Jackson to his bed and tucked him. "Sleep okay? I will be next to you." Jaebum said softly to Jackson who still has tears in his eyes. 

 

Jackson looked at the leader sadly. And before the leader can go to his bed, Jackson grabbed Jaebum's hands. 

 

"Jackson.. What's wrong?" Jaebum asked worriedly. Jackson looked at his leader and talk with a small voice, "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared.." 

 

Jaebum looked at Jackson worriedly. 

 

"Of course. Come." Jaebum said pulling Jackson to his bed and lying next to each other. Then, they were quiet for 5 minutes without saying anything. Jaebum think Jackson already asleep and before he can close his eyes, Jackson suddenly talk to him with small voice. 

 

"Hyunggg.. Don't leave us okay?" 

 

Jaebum freeze. He looked at Jackson who already gripped his shirt tightly. "Jackson? What makes you think like that hah?" Jaebum said while pulling Jackson closer at his and hugged him tight.

 

"I-I.. I had a dream early. About you and i-it's really terrible. And.. And.. I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me like in the dream. Promise me. Promise me you would never leave me or the others hyung." Jackson said while looked up at Jaebum with tearing eyes. 

 

Jaebum looked at Jackson still. He smile warmly while wiping the younger's tears and kiss his forehead. "Hey.. You know it's just a dream right? I will never leave you guys. Don't worry about it okay? Come on. Let's go to sleep. You will be tired tomorrow morning." Jaebum said softly while kissing Jackson's forehead and humming some song to lullaby Jackson making him feels calm and he slowly close his eyes and try not to think about his bad dream. 

 

•••

 

The next morning, Jackson and Jaebum were walking together, hand to hand, towards to the lobby while Jackson wearing a bight smile. 

 

"Woooo.. Jackson Wang~ What with that bright smile on your face?? And..." Mark said while looking at the rapper when he saw him walking towards them while holding the leader's hand tightly. 

 

Jackson looked at Mark and his other members with his smile. "Eh? What with my smile? I always smile like this before. Right hyung?" Jackson asked the leader who just chuckled seeing Jackson bright behaviour. 

 

"Of course Jack. Whatever you say.." Jaebum said amusedly while walking to grabbed some food. But before he can move one step, Jackson already pulled him to the table and force him to sit down. 

 

"You sit down. Let me grabbed the food. Okay?" Jackson said happily while skipping to the buffet table. Jaebum looked at the rapper weirdly and when he looked in front of him, he saw his other members looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

"What?"

 

"Hyung.. What happen to Jackson hyung? Is he sick or something? Why he so clingy to you? Even we can't be close to you nor talking." Yugyeom asked the leader weirdly. Jaebum looked at him and smile sweetly. 

 

"He's fine Yugyeomie.. Don't worry about him. You know he can be clingy to us right?" Jaebum said while ruffling the maknae's hair making the latter pouted cutely. 

 

"Aigoo.. My cute maknae. I thought you already grown up." 

 

"I am already grown up!" Yugyeom whine cutely. 

 

"Awww.. Even so, you still my cute maknae~~" Jaebum said while pinching Yugyeom's cheeks making the others who sit besides him laugh. 

 

"I'm back!! Hyung~ Look what I've got you." Jackson shout while sitting next to the leader. Once Jackson put the plate in front of the leader, Jaebum immediately shocked. 

 

"Jackson Wang! Why so many?? How am I gonna eat all of these?" Jaebum whined while looking at his plate and Jackson. 

 

Jackson smile at him and say, "You need to eat a lot hyung. You've loss lots of weight lately. I don't want you to be sick again. And we will get worried. Eat okay?" Jackson said softly while looking at his leader. 

 

Jaebum looked again at his plate and pouted. "You! Aishh! Fine!" Jaebum groaned cutely and begin to take his fork and eat. 

 

After that the others began to eat their breakfast and while the others were immersed with their things, Jackson come closer to the leader, holding the leader's hand tightly and whispered. 

 

"Hyung.. Thank you.." Jackson said while looking at Jaebum with smile. 

 

Jaebum stop eating and looked at Jackson fondly. "Of course Jackson. Anything for you.." Jaebum said while ruffling Jackson's hair. 


	2. I'm sorry (JJP)

"Professor Kim.. Can you asked someone else?" Jinyoung asked his professor, trying so hard not to sound so annoying while glance a bit at the guy next to him.

 

"Jinyoung.. You're my best student. I'm sure you can manage this right? Moreover, Jaebum only here until this end of month. Please help him okay?" Professor Kim said softly to Jinyoung who doesn't know what to say. 

 

"Okay Professor.." Jinyoung said weakly. He can see that the guy who sit next to him smile widely. 

 

"It's set then. Jaebum, you can start you class with Jinyoung tomorrow after school okay?" Professor Kim said gently to Jaebum who nodded his head while say, "Okay prof. Thank you for helping me." 

 

_Oh god! How miss I am hearing that husky voice..._ Jinyoung think while closing his eyes for awhile. "Okay then. Both of you can go back to your class." Jinyoung wake up from his thought when he heard his professor's voice. 

 

"Thank you so much professor Kim." Jaebum said while bow a bit. He then sling his bag on his shoulder and get out from the room. Jinyoung looked at him and he quickly grabbed his bag and bow to his prof and run after Jaebum. 

 

"Jaebum! Wait up!" Jinyoung shout while running towards Jaebum who immediately stop walking once he heard someone calling his name. 

 

"Jinyoung.."

 

"Wait! Let me ask first. Why are you here?" Jinyoung said while calming down his breathe and look straight to Jaebum's brown eyes. 

 

"Study of course. What else do we do here?" Jaebum said while looking at Jinyoung who frown. "You're not here to study right? It must be something else. You're gone for 5 months without trace and then you come back here and you just say you want to study? What game are you playing Im Jaebum??!" Jinyoung shout while pushing Jaebum's shoulder roughly. 

 

"Jinyoung.."

 

"Well, guess what? I don't want to know about it. So about our class, it's only me tutoring you. No more, no less. I don't want to know about you or what you wanna said to me." After that Jinyoung walked away from Jaebum who looking so sad. 

 

•••

 

Jinyoung come home angrily. He slam his bedroom's door harshly. He then throwing all his things on the floor and lying on his bed, remembering about what happen to him and Jaebum in the past. 

 

**Flashback**  

 

_"Yah! I'm Jaebum! Stop playing around will you! We have exam in 2 weeks! Let me study if you don't want to!" Jinyoung warned the guy who hugging his waist tightly while propping his chin on his shoulder._

_"Babe.. You're already clever. Don't study too much..." Jaebum whined while bringing his boyfriend close to him._

_"So, clever people don't need to study? Like that?" Jinyoung asked while rolling his eyes. "And stop hugging me will you? You're distracting me!" Jinyoung said while trying to peel off his boyfriend's tight grip on his waist._

_"Jaeeee~~ I'm serious right now!" Jinyoung whined while looking back at Jaebum but what he get is a peck on his lips and a smirked on his boyfriend's lips._

_"I love you." Jaebum said suddenly. Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend weirdly. Jaebum never act something like this. "Jae.. Is something wrong?" Jinyoung asked worriedly while cupping both of l his boyfriend's cheeks. Jaebum just shake his head and smile._

_"Nothing's wrong. I just wanna say I love you. I love you so much." Jaebum said while taking Jinyoung's hands off his cheeks and hold it tight. He kiss Jinyoung's eyes, nose and finally lips softly._

_"Silly. I love you too.." Jinyoung said while giggle cutely. Jaebum laugh and hugged Jinyoung tight._  

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Jinyoung looked at the window in his room with tearing eyes. _Why do you leave Jae? Why do you leave without telling me anything?_ Jinyoung said in his heart while he let his tears flow down his cheeks. 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum were a couple before. They were so happy until Jaebum decided to run away without leaving any trace. He even quit school. When Jinyoung comes to his house, the owner says that his family were already move out. Jinyoung were shocked. He doesn't know what to do. Jaebum decided to left him without saying anything to him. 

 

Every day Jinyoung would cry. Even his best friend, Mark can't do anything about it. So after 2 months crying about Jaebum, Jinyoung decided to move on. He start a new life. He started to smile again, he started to laugh again. But then, after he managed to live without Jaebum for 5 months, that guy decided to come back. That's make Jinyoung so angry but in the same time sad. He really miss Jaebum. 

 

•••

 

The next morning, Jinyoung wake up with headache and a swollen eyes. He sigh heavily. He decided to confront Jaebum today. So he grabbed his most comfortable clothes he has and went to meet Jaebum at a café near their college.

 

Jinyoung was waiting for Jaebum in the café silently but then he heard the door's bell ring and someone walked inside. He looked up, he saw Jaebum was wearing a plain blue T-shirt, a black ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He really looked like 5 months ago. Never change. 

 

Then, he saw Jaebum was walking towards his table with a smile. _How i miss that smile.._ Jinyoung think sadly. 

 

"Hey.. You want to meet me?" Jaebum said while sit down in front of him. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum without saying anything. 

 

"Jin-"

 

"Why do you come back?"

 

Jaebum freeze. He looked at Jinyoung who playing with his mug. "W-what?" Jaebum asked while stuttering. 

 

"I asking you. Why do you come back here? Why now? Why do you-"

 

"Jinyoung please let me explain.." Jaebum said while trying to hold Jinyoung's hands but the latter pull his hands away from him. 

 

"Don't.. Don't touch me. You don't deserve to touch me after what have you done. You leave me for 5 freaking months, without telling me anything. You left just like that! And you think I want to hear you explanation? Hell no!" Jinyoung suddenly shout at Jaebum angrily. 

 

The other customers who in the café looking at them. Jaebum looked at surround him and he grabbed Jinyoung's hands and pull him out from the café. 

 

"Let me go! Let me go!" Jinyoung shout while wiggling his hands. 

 

"Jinyoung! Stop. Please. Just give me a chance to explained to you." Jaebum plead Jinyoung who already crying. 

 

"No! I don't want to hear anything from you! I hate you!" Jinyoung shout again while crying. 

 

Then suddenly, rain started  to fall down on them but they just ignore it. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung sadly while trying to come closer to him but Jinyoung walked back slowly. 

 

"Don't.. Please stop. Jaebum. Please. Don't do this to me." Jinyoung said while sobbing so hard. People wouldn't know it's his tears or the rain. 

 

"Jinyoung.. Please.." Jaebum said weakly but then Jinyoung suddenly slapped his cheek hardly. "I hate you!" Jinyoung said while trying to walked away but Jaebum was fast. He grabbed Jinyoung's hand quickly. 

 

"I have to. I have to Jinyoung. I have to do that for saving father." Jaebum said weakly. Jinyoung shocked. He quickly looked back at Jaebum with wide eyes. 

 

"W-What?"

 

"Yes. I have to do it to save my father from being kill. Someone inside his company, jealous at him because he was happy with his life. So, that someone begin to come to our house bring many men with guns. I had to protect them. They are my only family. While I was protecting my mother, I've been shot. I was coma for 3 months and the doctor here says that I have to do the treatment at US. So, we moved to US. I didn't managed to says anything to you because I'm scared that if the guy knows about you as my boyfriend, he will trying to killed you too. I can't lose you. You're my life." 

 

Jaebum stopped talking and looked up at Jinyoung who already crying so hard. "I'm sorry for coming so late. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry Jinyoung. Please forgive me." Jaebum said weakly while coming closer to Jinyoung and hold his cheek gently, afraid that Jinyoung will run again. 

 

"You idiot! I hate you for doing this to me! I hate you so much!" Jinyoung shout while sobbing. He then quickly thrown his body to Jaebum and hugged him tight. 

 

"I'm sorry Jinyoung. I'm so, so sorry." Jaebum said while hugging Jinyoung tightly as he can. 

 

"You're so mean! I hate you!" Jinyoung said while still hugging Jaebum tightly. Afraid that Jaebum will disappear again. 

 

"I know Jinyoung. I know. I'm sorry." Jaebum said while caressing Jinyoung's hair gently. After few minutes passes, Jinyoung pulled away from Jaebum and stared at him. 

 

"I miss you. I miss you so much." Jinyoung said weakly while touching Jaebum's face gently. Jaebum smile weakly and grabbed Jinyoung's hand and kiss it gently. "I know. I miss you too. So much." 

 

"Promise me you would never leave me again." Jinyoung said while holding Jaebum's hand tightly. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and smile widely. "I promise Jinyoung. I will never leave you again. I love you." Jaebum said while pulled Jinyoung closer to him. 

 

"I love you too."

 

After Jinyoung said the 3 words, Jaebum close the distance between them and kiss Jinyoung gently, under the heavy rain. 

 

•••

 

"Jae.." 

 

Jaebum looked down at the guy that hugging his waist tightly. "Yes babe?"

 

Jinyoung looked up and smile cutely. He kiss Jaebum's lips softly while say, "I love you." 

 

Jaebum smile widely. He kiss Jinyoung's forehead while reply, "I love you too."


	3. Sick (BBam)

_"_ _Bambam_ _.. Please eat the medicine."_

_"Mark hyung.. Please don't force me."_

_"Yah! Can you listen to us??!"_

_"Jackson hyung.. Please_ _sto_ _-_ _"_

 

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stop talking and quickly looked at the door. Jaebum walked inside the room slowly while looking at them weirdly. "What's happen here?" Jaebum asked again.

"Hyung!!! Look at him! He doesn't want to listen to us!" Jackson whined while pulling the leader's hand to the bed. Jaebum looked at the younger who lying on the bed with pale face.

"Bambam? Are you okay?" Jaebum asked worriedly while sit down next to the younger and touch the younger's forehead.

"Oh god! You're burning! Bambam.." Jaebum said while staring at the younger who just pouted his lips. "I'm fine hyung. You know I don't like eating medicines. And these hyungs keep on forcing me to eat. Please don't force me too Jaebum hyung.." Bambam plead Jaebum while holding his hands tight.

Jaebum winced when he feels how hot Bambam's hands against his hands. He sigh heavily. He looked at Bambam and smile warmly. "Okay2.. We're not gonna force you to eat medicine again. Not for now. But at least, eat something?" Jaebum said gently while remove the younger's fringe from the younger's forehead.

At first, Bambam was pouting but when he looked at his leader, who had a worried eyes on him, he obeyed. "Okay.." Once Bambam said that, Jaebum smile widely and looked behind him. "Jinyoung-ah.. Can you please bring something for Bambam to eat?"

Jinyoung looked at the leader and smile cutely. "Okay hyung. I will be right back." Jinyoung said while dragging along Youngjae.

After few minutes, Jinyoung comes with a tray that have a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water. "Hyung.. Here the food.." Jinyoung said while walking towards the leader who sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Great Jinyoung-ah.. Thank you." Jaebum said happily while taking the tray from Jinyoung and put it on the bed. Jaebum looked at Bambam who just looking at the food in front of him.

"Bambam.. Here, eat your soup and then you can rest. If you don't want to eat your medicine, you need plenty of rest." Jaebum said softly while taking the bowl and put it on Bambam's lap.

Bambam just staring at his soup bowl making Jaebum sigh. "Bam.. Eat it.. You don't want me to force you to eat your medicine right?" Jaebum said softly making the younger shake his head weakly while pouted.

"Then, eat the soup. It's delicious. Jinyoung make it with full of love. Right Jinyoungie??" Jaebum said while glance at Jinyoung who looking at him confusedly but then quickly nodded his head. "Yes Bambam. I've make it with full of my love, so that you can get well real soon." Jinyoung said while showing his cute wrinkles eye smile.

Jaebum smile seeing Jinyoung smile like that. He looked back at Bambam and furrowed his eye brows. "Okay.. I'll eat." Bambam said weakly while picking the spoon and start to eat.

"Good. And you guys can go to sleep now. It's already late." Jaebum said to his members while looking at his phone's clock and stand up making Bambam stopped eating and looked at the leader sadly.

"Jaebum hyung.." Bambam called weakly.

Jaebum looked at the younger quickly and sit down back on the bed. "Yes Bam.. What is it?" Jaebum said worriedly while putting his palm on the younger's forehead.

_Hot._ Jaebum think shortly. He looked at Bambam but the younger just looking down on his lap. "Bam? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Jaebum asked again with worried voice.

Bambam looked up and stare at the leader's eyes. "Err.. Can you stay here..?" Bambam said quietly, almost didn't heard by the leader if he didn't focus on him.

Jaebum looked at the younger confusedly for 2 minutes. He then smile warmly when he process what the younger just said while patted Bambam's head. "Of course. I'll stay for tonight okay?" Jaebum said while messing with the younger's hair. Bambam looked at Jaebum and nodded his head weakly.

"You guys can go to sleep. I will take care of Bambam for today." Jaebum said while looking at his other members. Jinyoung looked at his leader worriedly.

"But hyung you-"

"I'm fine Jinyoungie. Don't worry about me. We have schedule tomorrow. Go to sleep. And Gyeomie.. Can you sleep with Jackson for tonight?" Jaebum asked the maknae who just smile cutely at him.

"Of course hyung. And hyung, if you need anything, just call us okay?" Yugyeom said cutely making the leader chuckled.

"Of course2.. Now, go to sleep. Good night everyone~~" Jaebum said while stand up from the bed.

"Okay! Bambam! Rest well! Good night hyung!" Youngjae said while being dragged by Jinyoung and Mark.

"Yah! If you make a hard time to Jaebum hyung, you will- Ouch! Hyungggg~"

Jackson can't even finished his sentence when he  shout painfully while holding his head where his leader hit him.

"Stop threatening him will you? Now go to sleep." Jaebum said while chuckled when he saw Jackson was pouting.

"Fine2. I'll go now. Good night you two." Jackson said while hugging the leader shortly and managed to showing his tongue at Bambam and run away from the room before the leader hit him again.

Jaebum shake his head while chuckling. He close the door and looked back at  Bambam. "So, finish your soup and you can sleep." Jaebum said casually while sitting next to the younger.

•••

After like 10 minutes, Bambam managed to finished his soup. Jaebum take the tray back to the kitchen and come back to the room with a smile.

"Okay.. Now, you've finished your food, you can rest now. I just sleep at Yugyeom's bed okay?" Jaebum said while tucked in the younger. Bambam looked at Jaebum cutely. "Hyung, sleep with me. I'm scared." Bambam said weakly while holding the leader's wrist.

Jaebum looked at Bambam weirdly. "Scared? What do you scared of? It's nothing. I'm just next to you. And we can't even managed to sleep on the bed." Jaebum said gently while caressing the younger's hair.

"Hyung~ Please. We're both small. We can managed it. Please.." Bambam whined to the leader. Jaebum looked at Bambam and sigh helplessly.

"Okay2.. I'll sleep with you. Stop whining." Jaebum said while chuckled a bit. Bambam smile happily while giving a space to the leader to lay down next to him.

They were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes long before Bambam speaks with a small voice.

"Hyung.. I'm sorry for trouble you.."

Jaebum stay still for awhile before looked at tge younger. "What are you talking about? Stop apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my responsibility as a leader and also as your hyung. So, your job is to get well real soon because GOT7 isn't complete without one of the member right?" Jaebum said softly to the younger making he shed some tears.

Jaebum shocked. He quickly cupped the younger's cheeks gently while wiping the tears. "Hey.. Why are you crying?" Jaebum said to Bambam who just shaking his head.

"I'm.. I'm just happy. I'm happy to have a leader and a hyung like you. I'm happy because I'm in this group. Thank you hyung for always taking care of us. Of me.." Bambam cried while hugging the leader tightly as he can.

Jaebum chuckled. He caress the younger's hair slowly while kissing Bambam's forehead. "Thank you too for being a part of GOT7. I'm happy too to have a dongsaeng like you. So, get well soon so that we can having fun together. Okay?" Jaebum said while glance at the younger who just smile at him.

"Okay hyung. I will."

After that, Jaebum just let Bambam hugged him until they both fall asleep.

•••

The next morning, Bambam was getting better. He was smiling so brightly with the others. Even making some jokes with Jackson. Not like yesterday. Then, Yugyeom started to asked him something.

"Bambam hyung.. You looked so happy today. What just happen to you last night?"

The others all looked at Bambam but Bambam just smile while secretly glance at his leader who busy talking to their manager on the phone.

"Nothing happen. I'm just feeling better today. That's all. And thank you for taking care of me yesterday. You guys are the best!" Bambam said while showing thumbs up at his members.

The others looked at each other and laugh. They then went to Bambam and tickled him making Bambam shout at the leader for help him but Jinyoung just blocked the leader for coming to the younger. With that, they are back being the dorky GOT7~


	4. Confession (MarkBum)

The rain keep on falling heavily outside the house and Mark is staring outside the window, thinking about someone. It's already 1 am but he still doesn't sleep yet.

"What are you doing Mark hyung???"

Mark startled when someone just talking to him. He looked behind him and he immediately smile when he saw the leader was looking at him cutely, wearing a plain tee and a sweatpants.

"Jaebum-ah.. What are you doing here? It's already 1.." Mark said while glancing at the clock that hanging in the living room.

"I can't sleep. My head keep on throbbing." Jaebum said while pouting cutely.

Mark chuckled when he saw the younger pouting like that. _Seriously_ _Jaebum-ah_ _.. Why so cute??_ Mark said in his mind but then he looked back at the leader worriedly.

"You must be thinking too much. We already got a day off. So, stop thinking about works." Mark says gently while pulling the leader to sit next to him, near the window.

"I'm not thinking anything~~" Jaebum whined.

"I know, I know." Mark said while laughing a bit and then intertwined his hand with the leader. Jaebum looked at Mark and smile. "So, how about you? Why are you sitting here alone, staring at the window?" Jaebum asked the older who just smile at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking.."

Jaebum looked at Mark weirdly while tilting his head cutely. "Thinking about what?"Jaebum asked while rubbing his thumb softly against Mark's hand.

Mark looked at the leader and smile warmly. "Thinking about you.." Mark said softly making the leader blushed.

"Stop joking hyung." Jaebum said while hitting Mark's shoulder lightly. But Mark still staring at the leader fondly.

"It's true. I'm thinking about you since yesterday." Mark said while gripping Jaebum's hand tightly. Jaebum stared at the older for awhile. He doesn't know what to say or do right now.

"Why?"

Mark startled. He looked at Jaebum who already looked at the window, watching the rain. "Why what?" Mark asked confusedly.

Jaebum looked at Mark and chuckled cutely, showing his eye smile. "Why are you thinking about me?" Jaebum asked while lean his head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark looked at the leader and smile widely. He relax his body and sigh. "I don't know. I start thinking about you after you've help me with my injured hand last night." Mark said casually making the younger who lean his head on his shoulder, jerk upwards.

"Oh? Speaking about injured, how was your hand? Let me see.." Jaebum said while pulling Mark's other hand and inspecting it carefully.

Mark didn't say anything. He just stare at the leader's worried face. _Why my heart keep beating so fast when Jaebum near me? Oh god..._ Mark think hardly until he didn't notice Jaebum was staring at him worriedly.

"Hyung? Mark hyung? Mark?" Jaebum called while waving his hand in front of the older but the older just stare blankly at him.

"Hyungggg~~" Jaebum whined cutely while shaking Mark's body lightly.

Mark shake his head few time and focus his vision on the leader. "Eh? Yes Jaebumie?" Mark asked confusedly making the leader pouted his lips.

_Stop pouting your damn lips will you?_ Mark said in his head while gulped nervously. "I've called you for few time already but you just stare blankly at me. Are you okay?" Jaebum said with his usual worried tone.

Mark smile while ruffling the leader's hair. "I'm fine leader-nim.. Don't worry about me. Just thinking about something. Come, let's go back to sleep." Mark said while pulling the younger up. Jaebum looked at Mark weirdly but he just shrugged it off and went to his room not before waving at the older cutely.

After Jaebum get inside his room, Mark sigh heavily while rubbing his face. "God! What just happen to me?" Mark said quietly while went to his room.

•••

The next morning, Mark wake up early because he didn't sleep at all last night. He keep on thinking about the leader.

So, Mark wake up and went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was thinking what to make for breakfast, suddenly Jaebum walked in while ruffling his messy hair.

"Good morning hyung.." Jaebum said sleepy while yawning. He then stretch his hands up making his shirt rolled up a little bit, showing his abs.

Mark was standing at the counter, staring at the leader from head to toes. _Oh god! What did I do in the past to be punish like this?_ Mark think hardly. He quickly looked away when he saw the leader was rubbing his eyes and stared at him.

"Good morning Jaebum-ah.." Mark said softly while trying to find something to distract him from looking at the leader.

"What are you making today?" Jaebum asked while walking to the fridge and get a jug of orange juice. Mark was stealing glance at the leader who didn't notice the piercing eyes that staring at him.

Mark clearing his throat and say huskily, "I don't know. What do you want to eat today? I'll make something that you wanna eat."

Jaebum immediately stopped drinking his juice and stare at his hyung disbelief. "Seriously? Anything I want? Just for breakfast or all day?" Jaebum asked cautiously making the older chuckled.

"All day.. Anything.. From breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. Anything you want." Mark said gently making the leader jump slightly.

"Yeay! You are the best. Actually I've been craving to eat something. But then, the doctor said I can't eat that thing for awhile until my injury fully heal. So, now I'm fully heal and I can eat that thing! And you gonna make it for me! I already start my day with a smile. This is a good sign!"

Jaebum said cutely while smiling at the older, showing his eye smile. Mark who early staring at the leader, just smile widely seeing the leader acting cute like that.

"So, do you have think what you wanna eat today?" Mark said while propping his arms on the counter and staring at the leader lovely.

Jaebum who starting to think what should he eat today, oblivious about the piercing stare that the older give him.

"Hmmm.. What should we eat today eung~"

Jaebum said cutely making the older smile even wider than before. Jaebum then looked at the older weirdly.

"Hyung? Why are you smiling like that?"

Mark just shake his head with a wide smile. "Nothing.. Continue thinking.. I'll wait~"

Jaebum pouted. He then smile cutely at the older while propping his arms on the counter like the older did early and looked at Mark.

"I know! For breakfast, we just eat pancakes and have a lot of strawberries on it!" Jaebum exclaimed.

"Okay.. Pancakes it is. For lunch?" Mark asked while stand up straight and started to looked for the ingredients to make the pancakes.

"That.. Later I'll tell you." Jaebum said cheekily making Mark smirked.

"Okay sweetheart. Anything you say.."

Mark accidentally said sweetheart making him cursed loudly in his head. _Stupid Mark! Why the hell you said that??_ I bet he must be thinking that I'm weird or something.

But what Mark didn't know was, Jaebum was blushing shyly when he heard the older called him sweetheart.

•••

After they(only Mark) finish making the pancakes, one by one their members come out.

"Good morning my beloved hyungggg~~"

Bambam shout loudly while went to Mark and Jaebum and kiss their cheeks gently. Jaebum who just helping the older arranging the table, startled with the kiss. His face turning red and he quickly looked away from Bambam, before the younger tease him.

For Mark, kissing on the cheeks is just a common thing. He always got a kiss from his relatives and of course from his members but for the leader, who didn't prefer skinships too much, of course it's feels awkward. But when Mark saw how shy the leader was when Bambam kiss his cheeks, he think the leader really cute.

"What are you making hyungie??"

Bambam asked curiously while taking a sit at table. Mark then looked at the younger and smile warmly. "Just a simple pancakes and LOTS of strawberries~"

Mark said while glance at the leader who trying to busy himself at the sink. He smile evilly and went to the leader while elbowing his waist lightly.

"What?"

Jaebum said quickly while trying to washed the utensils that Mark use for making the pancakes.

"Your blushing is showing Jaebumie~" Mark said while singing a bit making the leader pouted his lips and elbow back at Mark.

"Stop it will you!"

Mark looked at the leader and noticed the leader's pouted lips. His smile automatic gone and replaced with a dark stare.

Jaebum feels something not right because Mark suddenly quiet. So, he looked beside him and saw Mark was staring at him with the eyes that he can't really guess.

"Mark? Hyungg? Mark hyung?"

Jaebum called the older while stopping whatever he does at the sink. Mark still staring at him, at his lips especially. Jaebum feelings suddenly uneasy under the older's dark stare. He was trying to touch Mark's shoulder, to asking him to stop staring at him, but suddenly Yugyeom come while running away from Jinyoung.

"Hyung! Help me! Jinyoung hyung gonna kill me!"

Yugyeom said while hiding behind his leader who dumbfounded about the situation that just happen. "W-What? Kill? Jinyoung? What's going on?"

Jaebum asked Jinyoung who just appeared with a bottle in his hand. "Kim Yugyeom! You come here right now!!! Before I lose all my patience towards you, you better come here!"

"Woahhhh.. Calm down Jinyoung-ah.. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Jaebum said while looking at Jinyoung and trying to push Yugyeom away from hugging his back but the maknae just hugged him even tighter.

"Hyungggg~~ He!! Aishh!"

Jinyoung whined cutely and then throw the bottle that he just hold early beside him, making Bambam who sitting at the table startled.

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung!" Jaebum called the younger but he just walked away to his room and slam the door loudly.

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom who looked so fright on what just happen and sigh. He pulls the maknae away from him and stare hardly.

"Gyeomie.. Can you tell me what you just did to Jinyoung?"

Yugyeom fidgeting the edge of his shirt nervously. Jaebum sigh again while rubbing his temple.

"Kim Yugyeom.."

"I might.. I might ruined one of his b-book?"

Jaebum shocked. His eyes wide open along with his mouth. "H-His book? W-Which one?"

Yugyeom looked at the leader with trembling eyes. "The one that have light pink cover?"

Jaebum confused. He think hardly which one of the book that Jinyoung was so mad. Then suddenly he covered his mouth shockingly.

"Oh my god.. Yugyeom-ah.. What have you done??" Jaebum said frightening making the maknae scared too.

"Hyung.. What's with the book? I-I'm.. Hyung.. Please help me.. I'm scared.." Yugyeom said while holding tight Jaebum's hands. His eyes were already pooling with tears and Jaebum sigh heavily. _This gonna be so hard_. Think him slightly.

"It's okay Yugyeom-ah.. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Why don't you guys eat your breakfast first and don't forget to call Jackson and Youngjae, while I'll go check on Jinyoung."

Jaebum said while ruffling Yugyeom's hair and the maknae just nodded his head slowly. Mark who stand next to the leader, just stare at the situation, doing nothing.

"Mark hyung.. Can you follow me for awhile?"

Mark startled with the voice that calling him. He looked at the leader and nod his head confusedly. Once they are out from the kitchen, suddenly Jaebum hold Mark's hand tightly.

"Hyung.. Can you help me something?"

Mark looked at Jaebum dumbfounded. "S-Sure.. What is it?"

Jaebum looked at Mark while biting his lips nervously. "Errr.. about Jinyoung.. I need to confront him for awhile. Maybe long, I don't how long but can you please help me look out the others? Jinyoung might... Err having a hard time about the book. Can you help me?"

Mark looked at the leader. Jaebum was looking at him with wide, puppy eyes making the older heart beating so fast.

"What about the book making Jinyoung so angry about it?"

Jaebum startled with the older's question. "I-It's the book that I give him as present during his first birthday after we become trainees.."

Mark just looked at the leader without saying anything. Jaebum looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't tell Yugyeom about this. I don't want him to feels bad and he will blame himself about it. I just console Jinyoung and meantime, can you distract the others for not ear-dropping at Jinyoung's room because I know they will..."

Mark smile at the leader warmly. This is why he fall in love with the leader. He loves the members so much. "Of course Jae.. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. You just go and take care of Jinyoung. Stop him from sulking and mad of Yugyeom."

After Mark said that, Jaebum immediately hugged the older tight, startled him. "Thank you so much hyung. You always help me when I need it. Thank you! I'll go now!"

Jaebum said while peck Mark's cheeks shortly and went to Jinyoung's room, leaving Mark who standing still at the hallways.

_**Later that evening...** _

"Bambam-ah.. Can you please slow down a bit? It's too loud.. You too Yugyeom." Mark said from the kitchen.

"Sorry hyung!" Bambam and Yugyeom said in unison.

Mark who sit with Jackson in the kitchen just shake his head and continued scrolling his phone.

"Hyung.."

Mark ignored the call. He just lean his head on the table, and scrolling his phone. He too immersed scrolling his phone, didn't notice that Jackson was staring hard at him.

"Mark hyung!"

Mark startled. He looked up and saw Jackson was staring at him with a smirk. _Why the hell this guy smirking at me_? Mark think slightly.

"Yes Seunie.. What is it?" Mark said lazily and continued scrolling his phone.

"When will you gonna confess?"

Mark choked his own saliva. He looked at Jackson properly while gulped nervously.

"You're 100% know what I'm talking about hyung." Jackson suddenly said seriously.

"I don't know what are you talking about Jackson." Mark said nervously and tried to get away from Jackson by standing up but Jaebum comes in making the two foreigners stop their discussion by staring at the leader confusedly.

"Jackson, do you see Yugyeom?" Jaebum asked.

Jackson who still dumbfounded on what just happen around him just stared at the leader confusedly.

"Huh? Yugyeomie? He-"

"I'm here! What is it hyung?" Yugyeom suddenly come from the living room and standing next to Jaebum who smile warmly at him.

"Go, now.."

"Go where?" Yugyeom asked confusedly.

"Jinyoung is waiting for you.."

Yugyeom suddenly gulped nervously making the leader chuckled a bit. "H-Hyung.. Can you come with me? I'm scared..." Yugyeom said while pulling the leader towards him.

"What are you scared off? Jinyoung is not going to eat you alive. Don't worry. Go now before he change his mind about forgiving you.." Jaebum said while smirking at the maknae making the younger quickly run towards Jinyoung's room.

Jaebum looked back at the maknae and laugh slightly and suddenly he felt someone pulls him. He look at his front and furrowed his brows when he saw Jackson was staring at him while smirking.

"Seunie? Are you o-okay?" Jaebum asked cautiously.

Jackson still staring at the leader hardly. His face was an inch from the leader and he can feels that Mark doesn't sit still on his chair. Jackson then pulls away from the leader and smile innocently.

"Nothing hyung~ Bye~~ Oh! And I love you~"

Jackson said quickly after he peck the leader's cheek making the leader shocked. Jaebum quickly holding his red cheek while looking at Mark who also shocked on what just Jackson do.

"H-Hyung.. Did you s-see what he just do?" Jaebum asked stuttering.

Mark who staring at the leader ever since the leader come, just nodded his head but still staring at the leader. Mark can feels his heart beat so damn fast and he tried to calm it down by clearing his throat and smile warmly at the leader.

"Jaebum-ah.. Are you hungry? You haven't eat since this morning. Do you want me to cook something for you?" Mark said and stand up from his chair. Jaebum who still awe on what just happen to him early just nodded his head cutely at the older.

"Yes hyung.. I'm hungry.. You know how Jinyoung is when he sulking. I spend 2 hours to console him about the book. He keeps saying that the book is his favorite thing because it the first present I gave him once we become trainee."

Jaebum whined cutely at the older while lean his head on the kitchen counter and sigh heavily. Mark looked at the leader's tired face and can't help but feels sad for him. He want to caressing the leader's hair gently and tell him nothing but sweets thing. But he knows he just an older member, the hyung who just there to help him. No more, no less..

"So, how is he now??"

Mark asked nervously. Jaebum then suddenly look up at the older and smile widely. "I manage to console him, thank God! And I asked him to forgive Yugyeomie because not that the kid knows what book that he love or he treasure the most right? So he just okay, BUT! He make me promise to buy him another book to replace the one that Yugyeom ruined. He such a snake but then people keeps saying that Bambam is the snake in our group.." Jaebum said while laughing so cutely, showing his eye smile and his beautiful pearls.

"Jaebum-ah..."

Jaebum looked at the older and smile warmly. "Yes hyung?"

Mark was playing with his sleeves and looked up at the leader and stare at his dark, beautiful eyes. "If something like that happen to you, what will you do?"

Jaebum stared at the older and pouted his lips, thinking. "Something like that? Happen to me? Hmmm.. I think I don't really mad like what Jinyoung do BUT! I will definitely gonna be so so so mad if something happen to my lyric book." Jaebum said while staring at Mark.

"Your lyric book?"

"Yes.. The one that you give me on my birthday..." Jaebum said shyly while looking down on his hands. Mark stunned. He doesn't know what to say.

"Why?"

Jaebum looked up at the older confusedly.

"Why what?"

Mark gulped nervously and stared at the leader. "Why are you loving the book that I give you so much?"

Jaebum startled with the older's question but then he smile widely. "Because it's from you of course. You're very important to me you know. Very very important.." Jaebum whispered the last words at the older while showing his eye smile.

Mark stopped breathing for awhile. He staring at the leader while thinking about what the younger just said to him. _Important to him. Very important to him._ Oh my god! This guy is cruel! He keeps on kill me with his words, his smile, his eye smile and even his extinct! 

While he was thinking hardly about the leader, suddenly he feels someone touch his arm. He looked beside him and saw Jaebum were already standing next to him with confused eyes.

"Hyung? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Mark gulped nervously when he accidentally stare at the leader's lips. He want to look away but Jaebum's lips seems so moist and tempting making he move forward unconsciously.

"H-Hyung.."

Jaebum said nervously because Mark never act like this before with him but the older seems didn't hear he calling. Jaebum want to step back from Mark but Mark suddenly pulls him closer by pulling him by his waist making Jaebum stumbled forwards and crash his face on the older's chest.

Jaebum looked up at Mark who already staring at him darkly making he bite his lips nervously. Before Jaebum can say or do anything, Mark was groaning and move forward and kiss his lips.

Jaebum was shocked. He can feels Mark's lips were moving against him. He doesn't know what to do. But what he knows is Mark's lips is so soft against him making he dizzy. He tried to hold the kitchen counter but it was too far and he decided to hold Mark's shirt and accidentally pulling the older closer making the older growled against his lips and he accidentally let out a sound that he doesn't know he manage to do it, makes Mark who early focus on kissing the leader pulls away suddenly.

He looked at the leader shockingly because the leader's lips were red and swollen. He was breathing so hard and there were a tint pinkish on his cheeks making him extra cute and hot and sexy and Mark doesn't know what to do anymore other than say _sorry_   and run away from the leader to his room and locked the door.

Jaebum who dumbfounded with what just happen, looking so hurt when the older suddenly run away like that. He looked behind him and sigh heavily. He seriously need to confront the older, asking him what just happen early.

**_ Mark's room _ **

Mark was breathless. He looked around him scarily. "What have I just done? Jaebum must feels so sick with me. Aishhhh!" Mark think while ruffling his hair frustrated.

Mark was thinking about how to face the leader after this. He love the leader. He love him so much but he afraid that the leader doesn't feels the same way as him. And now, he just do something that can break their friendship.

While he was thinking so hard about the leader, suddenly someone knocked his door making he jumped startled.

"H-Hyung? Can I come in?"

Mark hear the leader's nervous voice. He doesn't want to meet the leader right now. He need to think more. "What do you want Jaebum-ah?"

"Hyung.. Please.. Let me in. I want to talk to you about something. About early.. Please.. Open the door for me?" Jaebum plead while knocking the door softly making Mark who sit against the door feels so guilty.

When Mark want to say something to the leader, then suddenly he heard Jinyoung's voice calling for the leader.

_"Jaebum hyung~~ Oh? What are you doing in front of Mark_ _hyung's_ _room?"_

Mark wait, to know what Jaebum will say but when the leader started to say something to Jinyoung, Mark can feels his soul just flew away from his body.

"This! Mark hyung doesn't want to open the door! I want to talk about something really important with him but.. Jinyoung-ah.. Help me.. Tell him to open the door!!!"

Jaebum whined at the younger making Jinyoung who stand beside the leader looking confused and weird because the leader just whining at him about someone who doesn't want to open the door for him.

_"Hyung.. I'm sure Mark_ _hyu-_ _"_

"Come inside now!"

Mark suddenly open the door and pulls Jaebum inside his room and close the door again, leaving Jinyoung looking at the door dumbfounded.

_"Yah! Did you just shut the door in front of my face????_ _Aishhh_ _! Seriously?!!"_ Jinyoung shout frustrated and storm away.

Jaebum who just being pulls inside the room was still dumbfounded on what just happening to him. While he was going to take all the information and his surrounding, he felt someone hugged him from behind. Jaebum was going to looked behind him but that someone prevent him to.

"M-Mark hyung?"

"Don't. I don't want you to look at me righy now.."

Mark said softly and nervously making Jaebum sigh. They were standing in front of the door while hugging.

"H-Hyung.."

"I love you."

Jaebum freeze on his spot. He can't believed his ears. _Did Mark just said he love me?_ Jaebum asked himself.

"Yes.. I love you. For a very long time actually. I didn't tell you because I'm afraid that I might break our friendship and it will affect our group. I'm sorry for kissing you early. I don't know what have come in my mind to do such thing to you. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me. I know how you doesn't really like skinships and  I'm sorry for that."

Mark said sadly while still hugging the leader. Jaebum who listen the older say, just keep quiet and think.

"Say something.. Please.." Mark said nervously because the leader just keep silent.

"Hyung.. Can you let go off me for awhile?" Jaebum said softly. Mark immediately let go off his hands that curl around the leader's petite waist and walk back to keep a safe distance between both of them.

Jaebum take a deep breathe before turning his body towards Mark who looking down on his hands.

"Hyung.. I don't hate you. I will never hate you. Actually, I.. I love you too."

Mark looked up instantly after the leader said that last words. Jaebum was staring so lovingly at the older making the older let out a relieved breathe.

"I.. I don't know what to say about this but every time you take care of me, I feels happy. But of course I'm happy too when the others take care of me but with you, it's different. I don't know how to described it. Jinyoung and I have been live together for almost 8 years now but the way I feels towards him are totally different when I feels towards you."

Jaebum stopped talking and he started to looked around the older's room. It's one of his habits if he nervous and Mark think it's really cute.

"And.. And I thought it's just a feeling, nothing more, nothing less. But then, it's become worse when I keep on wanting for your attention. I will be so sad if you give your attention to someone else. But then, when you kiss me early in the kitchen, I feels.. I don't know. Happy? Excited? Hahah.. I don't even knows what I'm feeling at. So, as far as you listen what am I saying to you right now, you surely know that I don't hate you. Don't ever think that I hate you because I will never hate you. And also because..."

Jaebum looked straight into Mark's eyes and smile gently.

"I love you.."

Once Jaebum say that words, Mark immediately pulls the leader closer to him and lock their lips together. The kissing is just what Jaebum have think before. Soft, sweet and slow. No rushing. No tongue and teeth. Just a simple kiss that makes Jaebum's breathe away.

Once Mark pulls away from the leader, he stare at his eyes hardly. He can saw his reflection in his eyes and he knows that the leader were totally in love with him.

"Thank you Jaebum-ah.. For letting me love and cherish you.." Mark said while leaning his forehead on the leader's forehead.

Jaebum smile, showing his famous eye smile while say, "No.. Thank you for loving me as I am.."

Mark smile widely to the leader and locked their lips together again but this time it plastered with their wide and happy smile.

**_Outside the room.._ **

"Thank god!" Jackson said with a big smile on his face. Jinyoung who stand next to him, just looked at the door and Jackson rapidly with confused face.

"What are you doing? And why are you smiling like that while looking at Mark hyung's room?"

Jackson looked at Jinyoung and laughed hysterically making the latter back away, frightening.

"Don't worry. You will know about it later~~" Jackson say and skip to his room, leaving Jinyoung who still dumbfounded about his surrounding.

"Why everyone acting so weird today??" Jinyoung asked him self and walk away from Mark's room.


	5. Late night confession (JJP)

Tossing and tossing but still can't sleep. Jaebum sit up almost instantly while scream frustrated. "This is so not good! Why the hell I can't sleep??! This is the third day I can't sleep for godsake! I need to drink something."

Jaebum come down from his bed slowly, don't want any of his beloved cats awake from their peaceful sleep. He then walked quietly to his door and open it so gently. When he's out from his room, he went straight to the kitchen. He open the cabinet to take out a box of teas that he just bought from USA after their tour last week.

He take a tea bag and the tea box, he put back in the cabinet. He was making himself busy by making the tea while humming some song from Justin Bieber that he heard early when he walked back from their practice room with Yugyeom.

He was busy humming the song and making the tea until he didn't notice someone was standing or leaning against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, staring at him weirdly but amused.

_Ahem!_

Jaebum startled shockingly until he almost let go of his mug. He look behind him and saw someone was standing at the entrance with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Jinyoung.."

"Hyung, why are you still up? It's already 3 in the morning. Don't you feels tired?" Jinyoung said, walking to the older and casually take the older's mug and drink it.

"Yah! You can asked me to do another one for you. Don't need to take what's mine!" Jaebum shout annoyingly to Jinyoung but he still take another mug and make another tea for himself. Jinyoung smile widely because he knows the leader never mad at him.

"So hyung.. You didn't answer my question early.." Jinyoung said while take a sit at the dining table and stare at Jaebum's broad shoulder who busy making another tea.

"What question actually?" Jaebum said after he finished making his another tea and sit at the table while staring at Jinyoung who stare at him with his worried eyes.

"Why are you still up hyung?"

Jaebum look at Jinyoung for awhile before he look at his mug. "I can't sleep. And before you asked, I don't know why I can't sleep."

Jaebum was staring at the mug, didn't notice Jinyoung already gone from his seat and walked towards him. Suddenly, a pair of hand hold his hands. He look up seeing Jinyoung looking at him full of worries.

"Hyung.. did your insomnia coming back again?" Jinyoung asked while taking off the older's hands from the mug and pull him up. Jaebum look at Jinyoung weirdly but just letting the younger do whatever he want.

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum away from the kitchen and went to the living room. Jinyoung pulls the older towards the sofa and sit besides him.

"Hyung, how many days you didn't sleep?" Jinyoung asked anxiously while his fingers were busy caressing the eye bag under the older's eyes making the older close both of his eyes.

"3 or more. I don't remember. My brain can't cooperate with me recently. I keep on staring and spacing out." Jaebum said while letting out a very tired sigh.

Jinyoung stop his fingers and stare at the older who already close his eyes. Jinyoung look at the older's lips who look kind of pale even though he just drink a warm tea early.

Jinyoung pull his hand away from the older' face and hold the hands instead. "Hyung.. this is too much. Do you want to go to the hospital for a check up?"

Jaebum open his eyes and stare at the younger who looking into his eyes. Jaebum smile slightly and shake his head. "No need Youngie. I'm fine. Don't worry. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. It's will be okay."

"But hyung.."

"It's okay really. I'll be fine. If I'm going to the hospital, the kids will be worried again. Thinking that my back hurt again. I don't want that to happen. Not anymore. I'm not that strong anymore seeing any of you cried because of me."

Jaebum said softly while taking his hands off Jinyoung's and caressing Jinyoung's cheeks instead. "I'm sorry for worrying you again. But about this, don't you worry. I'll be fine okay. Now, let's go to sleep."

Jaebum pulls his hand away from Jinyoung's face and wanna to stand up but the younger stopped him from going any further.

"Hyung.. can we.. can we sleep here instead?" Jinyoung asked anxiously, looking at Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum look at Jinyoung and smile widely.

"Okay, but let me get us a blanket. I don't want any of us get sick." Jaebum said but once again the younger stopped him.

"It's okay. I'll take it. You just stay here." Jinyoung stand up and walked straight to his room, leaving Jaebum there looking so confused.

Few minutes later, Jinyoung comes with the blanket. Jaebum was looking through his phone and suddenly, Jinyoung take it off from his hand. He looked up at the younger and want to say something but the younger beat him.

"No phone for now. Sleep."

Jinyoung said with his bossy voice making Jaebum chuckled a bit. "Okay, okay! I'll go to sleep now."

Then, the both was lying on the sofa with Jaebum's head against Jinyoung's chest while Jinyoung's hands busy carding the older's hair.

"I miss this hyung."

"Miss what?"

"This. You and me. Sleep together. Hugging together. Me caressing your hair. You leaning your head against my chest. This. All of this. I've miss it so much."

Jinyoung said quietly, like afraid that someone might here him but they are alone in the huge living room and of course Jaebum hear it clearly.

"Jinyoung-ah.."

"We've been busy lately. With our concerts, comeback in Korea and Japan. I'm with my acting. You with your composing. We didn't have our time alone anymore right? And I'm sad because of that. I'm sad because I can't be with you all the time like we're in JJ Project before. I can't be with you all the time because every time I want to spent time with you, I always have scheduled. I hate it now that I'm busy."

Jaebum stop breathing for awhile and pulls away from the younger's chest and stare at him. "Jinyoung, what are you saying?"

"I love you hyung. I love you more than a leader, more than a hyung. I love you as a lover. I've love you since the first time we met. You are smiling so wide while I'm introduce myself to you. After we manage to get into the company together, your attitude change drastically. You have this serious face and didn't smile a lot. I'm scared actually. Scared that you might treat me differently. But it's not. You take care of me so well. Sometimes I think you spoil me too much but I love it. I love when you give me all of your attention."

Jinyoung stopped talking for awhile and look down at the older's shirt. Jaebum was still staring at him, didn't say or interrupt him. Jinyoung take a deep breathe and continue,

"And then, we manage to debut under JJ Project. I'm so happy that I've got to debut together with you. Along the time we're promoting for Bounce, you've take care of me so well until I feels like I don't want to part away from you. But then JYP-nim said that we gonna have to debut again with another 5 boys. At first I don't like it. Because I won't have time alone with you anymore but I can't do anything about it."

"Even though we already knows the boys before we even debut under JJ Project, I still hate them for taking your attention. Because you're our leader, you have to make sure that all of them good. You take care of them like you take care of me before and during that time, I hate it. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm still young. I can't think rationally."

"Jinyoungie.." Jaebum said but the younger decided to cover the older's mouth with his palm while say, "Don't say anything yet. I'm not done. Wait until I'm done."

Jaebum nodded his head immediately and stare at the younger once again. Jinyoung pulls his hand away from Jaebum when he sure that the older won't interrupt again. He continued his confession.

"When we debut under GOT7, you look so happy but not that happy when we first debut under JJ Project. You look like you want to have fun but you restrict yourself from doing that. You become more serious than carefree like before. I'm sad because of that. Then, after years being together, you've hurt yourself. Your back. You don't know how my feels at that time. I thought I'm gonna lose you. I'm cried so hard when we were taking you to the hospital. Mark and Jackson even can't do anything about it. I keep on crying and crying until the doctor come out from the ER, saying about your back. My world suddenly crumbled down because I know how much love you are towards dancing and thinking about you might not get to dance anymore crushed my world."

"JYP-nim was asking the doctor if your back can be heal and if you can dance again. And when the doctor said you can, JYP-nim, the boys and I were so relieved. But then the doctor said it might take a long time to proper heal and you also need a rehab. I was thinking that it's doesn't matter how long. As long as you're fine again and be with me, I'm more than thankful."

"When we started our concert tour that time, it's feels awkward and uneasy for me. Because you're not by my side. There's like an empty space when we're dancing. I miss you so much. But when you suddenly comes to visited us even your back still hurt, I can't help but fall in love with you over and over again. You still thinking of the group even you're sick while I'm here being selfish, think that I want you all by myself."

"You're not selfish Jinyoung. Don't say like that." Jaebum suddenly talked after awhile. He cupped Jinyoung's face and stare into the younger's eyes hardly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? About your feelings? Hmm?"

Jinyoung stare back at the older and blinks his eyes slowly, making the tears that pooling in his eyes fall down against his cheeks.

"I'm scared.."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that you won't like me anymore. You would stay away from me when you know I have a feelings towards you. I'm scared that our relationship, our friendship will break off. I hate that possibility. I-I.."

"Shhh.. Don't cry Jinyoung. You know how I hate seeing you cry right? Please don't cry. It's gonna be okay. You shouldn't have think like that Youngie. You should feels happy."

Jinyoung look at Jaebum confused with his red, tearing eyes. "Happy? Why?"

Jaebum look at the younger and smile widely. He pulls Jinyoung closer to him until their face was inch away from each other.

"Happy because I love you too.."

After Jaebum said that, he kiss Jinyoung gently, like the younger was so fragile that he might break. He pulls the younger even closer even though there's not much space between them anymore. Jinyoung's lips was so soft and he can taste the salt in it because of the tears but he doesn't care. What he cares about is Jinyoung in his arms, and he kissing him right now.

On the other side, Jinyoung was shocked. He didn't know the older was in love with him too. His body can't function properly right. He just follow the older but when the older suddenly bite his lower lips, he let out a noise that he never knew that he can make it. He was so embarrassed about that but he can't think further because the older pulls him closer and push his tongue inside his mouth. He was out of breathe. His hands were already gripped the older's shoulder. He feels like he's flooding. One of his hands suddenly, unconsciously pull up from the older's shoulder and was gripping the older's hair instead.

After like hours even though it's just 10 minutes, Jaebum pulls away from the younger to breathe. He look at the younger from his lashes and saw how the younger was panting so hard. His cheeks was blushing red. His lips. His lips was swollen because of the kiss. And he was closing his eyes tightly while his hands were still on the older's hair and shoulder.

"Youngie.."

Jaebum called softly while caressing Jinyoung's cheeks. Jinyoung still with his eyes close tight. He doesn't want to open up his eyes. He's afraid that this is just a dream. That Jaebum confess to him is just one of his dream. And because of that, he doesn't want to open his eyes.

"Baby, please open your eyes for me."

Jinyoung stopped breathing. He just heard Jaebum called him baby. This is totally his dream. Jaebum never call anyone baby before. This is not reality. He's in his dream. He actually in his bedroom, lying on his bed, dreaming about Jaebum.

Suddenly he heard chuckled. He still his body and he still doesn't want to open his eyes. "Baby. Please. Just open your eyes. I'm not going anywhere you know. This is reality. Not one of your dream that you've mention about.."

Jinyoung suddenly feels hot. Did he just say it out loud?

"Yes you are baby. You're thinking out loud." Jaebum said again with his chuckling.

Jinyoung then decided to open his eyes slowly. Once it's open, he saw Jaebum was staring at him lovingly. He even can see his reflection inside the older's clear eyes.

"H-Hyung?"

"Yes baby. It's me. Jaebum. Your leader. Your hyung. And coming soon to be your boyfriend." Jaebum said with a wide smile.

Once Jaebum said like that, like he's so happy, Jinyoung break down. He cried like a baby making Jaebum almost cooed at him.

"Hey, hey! Why are you crying?" Jaebum asked while he busy wiping the tears that flow down on the younger's cheeks.

"Please tell me this is real. You're in front of me. Please tell me.." Jinyoung plead sadly making Jaebum laugh. His laugh echoes throughout the living room.

"Baby, I'm here. Really. Look. Touch my face. It's real right?" Jaebum said while taking one of Jinyoung's hand and put it on his face.

Jinyoung stare at the older like he some kind of art. His hand move slowly against the older's face. He touch the eyebrows, the eyes, the nose and lastly the lips. Jaebum look at Jinyoung still with loving eyes.

"You ARE real. A-And your confession too? T-The kiss? Is that all real?" Jinyoung asked cutely like a boy asking something towards his mother.

Jaebum laugh again and bring Jinyoung closer to him. "Yes baby. All of that is real. You and me. Lying here. Staring to each other. I'm confessing to you. I say I love you. I kiss you hard. I call you Baby. All of that is real."

Jinyoung cried again but this time he cried while hugging tight the older. So tight like he doesn't want to older to go away from him.

"I-I can't believed this is finally happen. I-I.. I love you so much hyung! I really love you!" Jinyoung said into Jaebum's ear making the older smile widely.

"I love you too Jinyoung. So so much! I'm sorry if I take too much time to confess my love to you. I need some time to think what will happen to us, to the group. But after thinking and thinking,"

Jaebum pulls away from Jinyoung and look into his eyes. Jinyoung was waiting what the older want to say, so he just stare at the older confused.

"I think my happiness is my top priority. You're my happiness. And about others, I think about it. For now, you're mine."

"And I'm yours.." Jinyoung said with a wide smile that shows his wrinkled at the corner of his eyes. Jaebum smile widely and pulls the younger closer.

"I love you Park Jinyoung."

"I love you too Im Jaebum."

Jaebum kiss Jinyoung again softly and slowly to savior the time together. He think, after this maybe his insomnia would go away.

※※※

"Hyung! We are he- Jaebum hyung? Jinyoung hyung?"

Yugyeom stopped his track with Bambam when he saw his two hyungs were lying on the sofa at the living room, hugging to each other with Jinyoung's head tucked safely under Jaebum's head while Jaebum's hands secured his hands around Jinyoung's body.

While they were still in shocked phrase, Jaebum whimpered silently when the sun from the windows in the living room shine directly into his face.

He open his eyes reluctantly and almost scream when he saw the maknaes were staring at him confused.

"Gyeomie? Bammie? When did you two arrived?" Jaebum asked with his husky, morning voice that fans might screaming when they hear it.

"Just 10 minutes ago hyung. And hyung, what happen to you two?" Yugyeom asked while pointing his finger to Jinyoung who suddenly move against Jaebum's body.

Jaebum turned his attention immediately to the younger that hugged him so tight.

Jinyoung move a bit and open his eyes. He blink few times before he look up at Jaebum, looking so much like a kitten.

"Good morning baby." Jaebum said softly making Jinyoung smile widely.

"Good morning hyungie.." Jinyoung said cutely while move upwards to steal a peck on the older's lips making Jaebum laugh slightly.

Suddenly they heard a scream, a loud scream coming from behind them. Jaebum take a glance and saw Yugyeom and Bambam were staring at them with wide eyes, mouth open widely while their fingers pointing towards the two oldest that was lying on the sofa.

"B-Baby? Jinyoung hyung k-kiss Jaebum hyung? O-On the lips? Are you two together now?" Bambam asked with his stuttered voice. Jaebum amused because he never saw Bambam stuttering before.

"Yes. We're together now. Do you have anything that against it?" Jaebum asked gently but all he get is a scream.

Jinyoung who lay besides him, hide his face against Jaebum's hard chest while cupping his ears. "Too much noises in the morning. Is this what we get after all the hardworks that we do??"

Jinyoung asked slightly making the older laugh. He kiss Jinyoung's head while say, "These only 2 of them baby. Just wait until the other 3 boys find out about us. It's will be chaos."

Jinyoung look up at Jaebum with pouted lips. "Hyungiee~~"

Jaebum laughed again but this time he kiss Jinyoung's lips for awhile and pulls away while say,

"Don't worry baby. I'll be here. We face them together okay?" Jaebum said sweetly making the maknaes who still scream to each other, continue screaming when he heard how sweet Jaebum is.

Jaebum laughed. He knows from what he see, the maknaes's excited reaction, he know that his members accepted his relationship with Jinyoung and he can't wish more than that.


End file.
